totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozkmiń, namaluj, zgaduj!
Zadanie monitorowane odbędzie się 24.09.2013 około godziny 19:00. Zwycięzcy z poprzedniego odcinka mogą pisać już wcześniej. Pozostali dopiero po eliminacji, która odbędzie się 23.09.2013. Informacja dotycząca wyzwania: Proszę żeby zawodnicy założyli konto na portalu kurnik.pl. Prowadzącemu nie chciało się szukać gier bez rejestracji i myślę, że to nie problem zarejestrować się w kilka minut xD. W odcinku odbędzie się również specjalne zadanie dodatkowe xD Szczegóły zadania potem Vince: 'Witam was w kolejnym odcinku! Rywalizacja robi się coraz bardziej zacięta! Ostatnio nasi zawodnicy stanęli w boju w trzech neisamowitych zadaniach, które sprawiło im radość. Ale ta radość chyba wiecznie nie powinna trwać... Stanisław, Luciana oraz Fiona zdobyli nietykalnośc a nasz młody sportowiec pozegnał się z programem! Kto będzie następny? Jak potoczą się ich losy? I co szykuję specjalnego? To w dzisiejszym odcinku Czarnobyla Totalnej Porażki! ''Opening Muzyka: I wanna be famous Kamera pojawia się na drodze , gdzie Vince rzuca róże dla wszystkich uczestników, ale nagle Henry się wtrąca i robi to samo. Vince go odpycha i zajmuje kamerę dla siebie. Kamera po chwili idzie dalej gdzie, Effy ukradkiem na parkingu próbuje zapalić fajkę, ale nagle zostaje przyłapana przez przechodzącą Maddie oraz Victorię. Dołączają do niej i zaczynają gadać. W pokoju zawodników Junior II stara sie zaimponować swoimi mięśniami przed Nataszą, która się śmieje, ale nagle okno wyważa Luciana która rzuca się na sportowca i zaczyna napawać tym, że go złapała. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie w krzakach Boris próbuje się zakamuflować, ale czuje że coś go śledzi. Nagle pojawia się dziwnie duża kobieta która okazuje się być Hildegarde i łapie swoją zdobycz zaciągając głęboko w las. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Rolanda z Fioną pływają sobie w reaktorze i wychodzą zadowolone z zielonej opalenizny i idą z nowym lookiem pokazać się chłopakom, zapominając ,że bielizna i reszta ubrań się rozpuściła. Kamera idzie dalej gdzie Stanisław idzie sobie korytarzem mijając dziewczyny wybiegające z sali reaktora. Zaczyna mu ciec krew z nosa. Przechodząca Luna patrzy sie krzywo na jego zachowaniu i wkurzona jego uśmieszkiem zdziela mu z pięści w twarz. Kamera idzie dalej, gdzie Ebony szpanuje swoją fryzurą przed Kimberly, a ta znudzona jej gadaniem ucisza ją rzucając w nią czymś co jej odpadło z sztucznych piersi. Kamera oddala się pokazując całą elektrownię z oddali , ekran zaczyna żółknieć i zaciemniać się formując logo Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki. Ogłoszenie Video '''Vince: Witajcie przegrani! Uśmiechnął się prosto do kamery. Vince: Mam nadzieję, że każdy otrzyma wiadomość. Więc daję wam drugą szansę wzięcia udziału w grze! Ale co musicie zrobić, otóż jedną małą rzecz. Wyjął swój nowy, któryś z jego wielu notesów. Otworzył i zaczał cytować swoje słowa. Vince: 'Każdy ma w sobie potwora! I trzeba go rozbudzić! Każdy ma dziwne myśli i nie każdy je mówi. ''Jednym ruchem zamknął go i się uśmiechnął. 'Vince: '''Wasze zadanie jest proste. Zawodnik który napiszę mi najbardziej zwiariowaną, nieprzewidywalną, nie do ogarnięcia opowieść zyska szasnę na powrót w następnym odcinku. Ale żeby zachować smaczek tajemnicy, wasze wspaniałe opowiadania wysyłacie do mnie. Najciekawsze opowiadanie zostanie ujawnione w następnym odciku, gdzie własnei w nim powróci jedno z was. Życzę wam zdrowej ryzwalizacji i nie traście nadziei! Może jeden z was jeszcze wygra! Domki zawodników, ale kogo to obchodzi ''Luciana wchodzi do domku, płacząc. '''Luciana: '''Buu. :< '''Luciana: Nie daruję im tego! Zaleję Czarnobyl! Zaczęła płakać mocniej i głośniej, zalewając pokój. xD Hildegarde bawiła się klockami. ''Hildegarde (PZ): Hildegarde nie pozwolić by przyjaciele Hildegarde opuścić gra! Hildegarde chronić swoi przyjaciel! ''Zagląda do kieszeni. Znajduje tam list od Ebony. Hildegarde: O nie! Hildegarde musieć ją pomścić! Rzuciła karteczką o ściane i wybiegła. Henry siedział obok Hildusi i jadł żelki. Ugryzł się w język. XD Henry: 'Ał! Ale bollliii! >:( ''Wystawił język i popatrzył na niego z niezadowoleniem. W tym czasie Rolanda płakała na swoim różowym łóżeczku. '''Rolanda: Buuu! Dlaczego takie piękne stworzenia jak ja muszą tak cierpieć! :< Hildegarde wróciła. Hildegarde: Co się dziać szekszi unibrew przyjaciółko? Rolanda zaczęła przygryzać poduszkę. Rolanda: Ten nasz seksi prowadzący... on mnie chciał wykorzystać za szynkę!!! Rolanda jeszcze bardziej rozpłakała się. Rolanda: Czuje się jak rzecz! ;( Hildegarde ją przytuliła. Hildegarde: Rolanda nie powinna płakać z powodu takiego anty-szekszownego faceta! Takie szekszi kobieta jak my zasługiwać na coś lepszego! Wyjęła zza pleców szczura nabitego na kija. Hildegarde: Hildegarde przynieść bekon na pocieszenie <3 Las Fiona wisiała na drzewie do góry nogami. Fiona: 'Ale nuuudyyy... ''Spadła z drzewa. 'Fiona: 'Żal. :< Zadanie '''Vince: Witajcie zawodnicy! Wybaczcie moje spóżnienie... cóż.. więc zaczniemy zadanie! Rozstawił sztalugi i malowidła. Vince: 'Dzisiaj zagramy w prostą grę w kalambury! Zasad chyba nie trzeba tłumaczyć no i jedno! Nie oszukujcie malując, bo się nie opłaca! Dwie osoby z najwyższymi wynikami zdobędą nietykalność! ''Zawodnicy przez długi czas grali i grali i grali. Aż do momentu kiedy w końcu ustalono wyniki. '''Vince: Znamy zwycięzców! Plik:Wyniki.png Vince: Hildegarde oraz Henry okazali się nalepszymi rysownikami! Gratulacje! Zdobyli najlepsze wyniki i wasza dwójka jest nietykalna! Oboje się ucieszyli, inni nie koniecznie.. VInce: Więc po co czekać zapraszam na eliminacje! Wszyscy się zdziwili.. Eliminacje Vince: 'Wszyscy zastanawiacie się pewnie, dlaczego od razu zaprosiłem was na eliminację. ''Zawodnicy nie byli pewni co się dzieje. '''Vince: A chcecie wiedzieć dlaczego tak szybko? Podszedł do wajchy i ją szybko otworzył i wystrzeliły serpentyny i rozbuczała głośna muzyka. 'Vince: '''Dzisiaj! Jako, że prowadzącemu nie chce się wypełnić swoich obowiązków i tym podobne i takie tam ... nie ma eliminacji! ''Wszyscy się zszokowali. '''Vince: '''Dokładnie! Dlatego nei ma co przeciągać i możecie wrócić wszyscy do swoich pokoi. A was widzowie zapraszam do kolejnego odcinka Czarnobylu Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki